Anthonys Problem SMOSH
by phanfictionforever
Summary: Anthony loves Ian. Ians hurt :(. what will happen between this internet duo?
1. Chapter 1

**Anthony still couldn't believe it. He knows it has been 2 days since the terrible happened but he couldn't wrap his head around it. He needed to go back in time and reverse it. He knew this should of happened to him.**

**It all happened two days ago when Anthony decided to make a lunchtime with Smosh...**

**"Yo man, you ready?" Ian said **

**"Yeah dude, I got the keys and the camera."**

**"Sweet." Ian exclaimed. Anthony tossed the keys to Ian. While they were driving, Anthony started filming.**

**"Guess what guys? It's lunchtime with Smosh!" Anthony yelled. **

**"Oh hell yeah!" Ian exclaimed and kept laughing.**

**"God I love his laugh." Anthony thought to himself. **

**"Hey Anthony? What are we getting today?"**

**"Well Ian. Today we are getting... TACOS." **

**"Why are they called tacos?" Ian asked.**

**"Dude I don't know." Wow, Anthony loves the way that Ian is always wondering the weirdest things. Anthony clicked off the camera.**

**"Yo dude, gimme the camera." **

**"Ian, why? You're driving! It's not safe!"**

**"Relax man I got it all under control. Trust me." Ian said.**

**"Fine. Be careful." Anthony said.**

**"So today I figured that we..." As Ian kept going, Anthony just kept thinking. Suddenly, Anthony saw a huge semi-truck in the front of them. Even worse... The truck was driving on the wrong side of the road! **

**"Dude Ian look out!" **

**Ian wasn't listening, he kept going on and on about tacos and their stupid name.**

**Then it all happened in slow motion. Anthony grabbed the camera. The car burst into flames. Ian had a head on collision and suffered minor whiplash. **

**Then there Anthony was. He hasn't spoken to Ian since the accident. The thing that hurt him the most is that...**

**Anthony may be the reason that the whole thing happened. He can't figure out why he gave Ian the camera. Anthony realized that he loves Ian. Now he might never be able to tell Ian that he loves him. Just then the doctor called Anthony inside Ian's room. "Ian would like to see you Anthony." "We'll here goes nothing..." Anthony mumbles. **

**[end of chapter 1]**


	2. Chapter 2

Anthony walked in the room. His palms were sweating. He was shaking. He couldn't take it.

Ian looks at Anthony, very friendly like for a bit. Then Ian opens his mouth to say something then just... stops.

"Hey...um.. How have you been holding up man? You know... with the accident and everything." Anthony babbled.

"Pretty good. The doctors have been giving me some medication so I've been holding up alright."

"wow Ian that's great! Have you seen Melanie lately? I haven't. well seen her. At all…. In a while."

"She's doing great! And Anthony I have a surprise!"

Oh crap. Anthony thought. Has Ian found out? Anthony shuddered at the thought. He couldn't bear to tell him his feelings. Not in a million years. But he will someday. He knew it.

"what Ian?"

"Well you know I've been with Melanie for a while. And I've always felt like we have been missing something. You know I've always wanted to start a family..."

Anthony's heart just stopped. OH MY GOD. A FAMILY? He can't believe it.

Ian continued on. "well Melanie and I were talking about it and we don't think we are ready yet. So that's we got a puppy! We named him, Anthony just like you!"

"wow dude that's so nice! And when every Anthony craps on the rug you can think of you and I making videos."

Suddenly, Ian just burst out laughing. Like really hard. Anthony smiled. He loved it when he makes Ian laugh. It's like the most beautiful thing in the world. "hey dude I'll be back I got to pee." Alright dude see you soon!"

Anthony rushed out of the room. He decided it's time to tell him. No matter what. He will. It's time. But what about his friendship? He couldn't let that just go away. Ever since the 6th grade he has been friends with Ian. Right then they just clicked. On his way there he saw Kalel. He couldn't help but just feel. Well. Terrible. He loved Kalel he really did. But he was just confused about his feeling for his best friend that it was hard to love her too at the same time. So he just avoided eye contact and headed straight to the restroom. After 2 minutes he went back to Ian's room. But then he saw him and Melanie together. And right then he just broke down. Crying. What should he do? So he just sat there and just thought. And thought. He knew it. He was ready to tell him. He walked in. "hey Ian can I talk to you in private please?"

"Sure man! Melanie is that alright?"

"Oh course!" she smiled.

"Ian… I have been having feelings..."

"Anthony just tell me what's on your mind!"

"Ian I think I… well I... love you."


	3. Chapter 3

*IANS POV*

Whoa. Just… whoa. I don't know how to react. I just found out that Anthony loves me. It was kind of like a head rush. Like we are talking my best friend. The boy that I met in 6th grade working on a stupid science project. I don't know what to say. I love him I really do. But dating him? I just don't know if we ever could. Like start a family or have kids, grow old together and stuff like that. That just seems questionable. I just don't know.

Maybe dating him won't be so bad. It will be the same just I'm well.. You know. Kissing, spending Valentine's Day together, and having well. Making love and all that mushy crap. Maybe I'll try to do it. I mean I don't see why not right?

I stare at Anthony's face while I am trying to sort this all out. He looks like a little puppy dog ready to be rescued. So I say... "I don't think we are ready for this step. But I will go out with you after I'm out of the hospital and all."

Suddenly his face just lit up. "Ok Ian." He kneels don't next to me and just says "I hope its soon." And then he does the impossible.

Something I would have never imagined to happen. He kissed me. It was one of those kissing where the world just stops. And you just want to keep kissing him more and more. Finally Melanie walks back in and screams.

*ANTHONYS POV*

My heart stopped when I saw Melanie's face. She just went pale. Kind of like a ghost from Mario. But kissing him was just so well... relaxing. It made me realize that it was something I've wanted to do for a long time. I just can't explain it. Finally Ian breathes out some words. "Melanie can we talk? Anthony is that alright?'

"Sure man sure." I'm screaming inside. What will happen? I hope it's a good decision or whatever Ian will make.

*IANS POV*

The look on Melanie's face was too much. It was kind of like how when your little brother breaks your favorite toy and you don't know how to react.

"How can you do this to me? After all I've done for you? We have been together for 5 years! The other day we got Anthony our puppy! And now you go behind my back and cheat on me? I just don't know what to do right now, this is a nightmare." Melanie said with despair.

"Honey I don't know what to tell you. It sort of just.. happened." I sputtered out of my mouth.

Kissing Anthony was sort of like an electric rush. It's very hard to explain to Melanie right now because I can't look at her in the face and give her the truth about my feelings for Anthony. I just can't.

So I decide what to do right then and there.

"Melanie?"

"What?" she said very hastily.

"I'm breaking up with you."


	4. Chapter 4

*ANTHONYS POV*

When I'm standing outside of Ian's room... I don't know how to explain it. I heard Ian break up with Melanie.

Secretly I'm actually happy. Maybe I have a chance with Ian. Maybe we can start over. That would just be... Amazing.

Now my mind is going a million miles a minute.

What the heck happened in there? I hope it's not serious or anything. If it was that would be terrible.

I walk into the room. Silence just falls across the room. Tears are streaming down Melanie's pale face. The color just drained from her checks as she runs outside. I watch her out the window as she gets into her car and drives away.

"We broke up." Ian says with pain in his eyes. "I broke up with her. She started being a pain. She was like overly attached to me or something. But I think I'm really going to miss her."

"Aw that sucks dude. You have me to hang out with! And we still have Smosh videos that will keep you busy and smoshgames."

"Yeah, lasercorn will still wanna bust some balls and joven will still suck at gamebangs and sohinki will still be as competitive as ever. But I want some space for a while. I can hang out with you Anthony, but only you. No one else. Not even Kalel."

Anthony tried to hide his gigantic smile on his face. His heart felt like it was beating really fast. He was so happy. Only you Ian said. That just made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow when you get out of the hospital."

"K. See ya later bro."

"Bye."

Anthony walks out of the room and he and Kalel walk to the car.

"So, is Ian alright?"

"Ian and Melanie broke up."

Suddenly Kalel's face just went blank.

"Oh. Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah he will be fine, but he says he can only hang out with me for a while so you have to stay out of the way."

"Okay."

Silence fell across the car when Kalel responded.

-The Next Day-

Ian and Anthony were back to making Smosh videos again and Anthony was as happy as ever. He was happy that Ian was finally out of the hospital but even happier he was handgun out with the person he loves.

"Wanna record a voice over?"

"Sure Anthony."

They both walk into their editing room with their big iMac computer desktop. Ian sits down and launches there editing system.

Ian hands Anthony the headphones. Anthony puts them on.

"What video did we schedule to make?"

"Uh, today we schedule to record the d*mn movie."

Anthony hits the start button and records the opening for the Smosh video.

"D*mn is not a bad word!"

Anthony takes them off and hands them to Ian.

Ian puts on his perfectly bowl shaped hair and records.

"Yes it is!"

Anthony laughs. He loves it when Ian makes stupid little voices like that. It just makes him feel all warm inside.

Suddenly Anthony realizes how close that him and Ian's faces are. Anthony just freezes. What should be do? Should he kiss Ian?

Anthony leans closer and gives Ian a peck on the check.

Ian stops and turns around and gives Anthony a surprise.

Then it all just went in slow motion.

Ian started leaning towards Anthony and he pressed his soft lips onto Anthony's.


	5. Chapter 5

*Ian's POV*

I'm still trying to comprehend what just happened. One minute I was just plain old best friends with Anthony. The next minute I'm kissing him like he is my everything. I have a little secret. I kind of like it.

I don't know what it is. Maybe it's the stubble on his cheeks. Maybe it's his beautiful long hair. Or its just I have been in love with him this whole time and I just haven't realized it. Whatever.

We walk into the smoshgames room where we film our Game time with Smosh videos. It's the next day after my little fiasco with Anthony. I grab the game that we are going to play today: ScribbleNauts. Yeah it sounds a little childish, but come on I'm anything but childish. Just kidding. That was sarcasm if you didn't catch on.

Anthony turns on the webcam. As he leans over I just have the urge to grab his and cuddle with him. I'm pretty sure our fans have figured it out that we love each other. I'm mean come on. People have been shipping us with each other since we started making YouTube videos. Personally iancorn is my OTP but I think ianthony suits me just fine.

The red light on the video camera switches on and we start filming.

"What's up Smoshers? It's Game time with Smosh!1!" Anthony yells.

"Firetruck yes! Whoa intro time."

"Ok let's get this show on the road."

"Today we will be playing Minecraft."

Anthony looks at me very strange.

"JUST KIDDING. Fooled you. Today we will be playing ScribbleNauts. We will play Minecraft when we hit 2,000,000 subscribers on the channel."

"Haha good one Ian. We will play the game for the WiiU. Because the WiiU is epic."  
"Oh yes it is."

"Let's start!"

Anthony starts the game.

"Okay we need to make our character really fat. Like almost he can move it at all."

I laugh really hard. Sometimes Anthony's jokes are stupid.

I love it.

"Okay but he needs to have green hair."

"What if it's a girl? You just insulted a whole gender."

"Sorry girls. I like you."

After I said that Anthony gives me the sweetest look to me that it will probably make all of the fan girls go wild.

I look at him back and I just stare into those deep chocolate brown eyes. The dimples on his cheeks are just so beautiful.

After three minutes I realize that the camera is still one.

"Anthony?"

"Yeah Ian?"

"The camera is still on."

"Crap."

We laugh together. We were looking at each other for so long we forgot about all the cameras, all the publicity, all of the fan girls. For what everything really means. Each other.


End file.
